


True Intentions - Part 1

by Cassandra801



Category: BL - Fandom, Friends, Relationship - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Você Sabia, YouTubers - Freeform, did you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra801/pseuds/Cassandra801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Daniel Marques Molo are two Brazilian youtubers with a channel intended to explore curiosities on various subjects, with good humor, called: Did you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Intentions - Part 1

To build the scripts of your videos, the guys do thorough research on the subject who wish to speak. Once wrapped in a natural curiosity about how his fans online describe, Lukas decides to enter your name in the search engine, using the following words: "Lukas Marques, you know."

The third page displayed is a website known for publishing fanfiction (term hitherto vaguely known by Lukas). He enters the site and discover countless stories where it maintains a relationship that goes beyond friendship with his longtime friend and channel partner.

_ How creative! How could you write this, we are straight (speech Lukas puzzled). However, read on.

Later the same day, Lukas tells Daniel about the fanfic involving the two who found online and how it can reflect the image of both, which may preclude future work, after all there is no way to predict the consequences of something published online.

Daniel speaks calmly:

_Calma Is not for both. Many famous fics has published about them all the time, it jamis interfered in their careers.

Lukas speaks:

_Pensando Well, it's true. In tone of sarcasm says: _ "Who cares, speak good or bad, but talk over me."

The two laugh.

Daniel smart as always suggests: _A we should make a frame in the channel about it.

_SEXO, FANS, ... Speaks lucas amazed.

_No On fics. If you laugh, no one will give credibility to the subject, as much on the internet. Lucas agrees relieved, saying _Legal, we need to develop this idea.

After reading many fics, "the you know," posted a video on May 13, 2016, exploring the new framework, as yet unnamed, in order to take the stories in play and whet fans to get creative and write about they addressing outlandish, sinister, funny and even romantic themes.

The video reached a large number of people, as expected. Many fanfics were sent to: fanficvcsabia@gmail.com, with various scenarios, many of which have +18 and BL content.

Now, Lukas and Daniel always read the fics fans highlighting that interest them to be funny or bixarras in order to disseminate it on your channel.

Who seems to be happier with the success of the picture it is Daniel, knowing that Lukas is laughing at the situation, after which they make the two should be together.

 

Coming soon: Part 2


End file.
